Someone like you
by Jinxed4life
Summary: First of all, This is my first time writing a story or a fanfic at least so anyway, imagine it’s a normal day the first day of U.A for Izuku Midoriya,he finally meets somebody he thinks he can trust,but now in the way he expected...warning/BL/Some mature-ish theme


BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP The alarm clock had been going off for about five minutesIzuku slowly opened his eyes

Izuku:Mhm,W-what time is it...?He looked over at the alarm clock

Izuku:Seven thirty...

There was a moment of silence and then his eyes got huge

Izuku:SEVEN THIRTY!? I'M GONNA BE LATE!!

He jumped out of bed and ran straight to his closet

Izuku:Where is it,where is it!?

Izuku:Got it!

He immediately started to get dressed,He then ran to the bathroom and brushed his teeth as fast as he could

Izuku:I need to hurry I can't be late on my first day!!

He grabbed his bag and ran down the stairs,he was just about to dart out the door,And then his mom walked out

Mamma Midoriya:Izuku...

Izuku:What mom?!

Mama Midoriya:Your shoes...?

He looked down at his feet and realized he was about to go to school in his All Might slippers

Izuku:O-oh heh

He looked down at the ground and blushed a little

Izuku:Th-thanks mom

Mama Midoriya:No problem honey,I just didn't think you'd want to go to U.A looking like that!

His mom handed him his shoes,He started to lace them as fast as he could

Mamma Midoriya:Now lets do something with that hair!

Izuku:Mom no! I'm gonna be late!

Mamma Midoriya:Just get over here...

He walked over and his mom sat him down

She started to brush his messy green hair

Izuku:Ow!

Mama Midoriya:Sorry izuku but you really need to take better care of your hair

She continued to brush

Mamma Midoriya:There all done!I

zuku looked in a hand mirror,his hair was no longer messy, she had made it flat as a pancake!

Izuku in mind: My hair! She made it look like a green pancake! T-T

Izuku: Th-thanks mom...

Mamma Midoriya:Your welcome honey! Have a great first day

He got up,hugged his mom and walked to the door and before he left he looked back at her

Izuku:one more hug?

Mamma Midoriya:one more hug!

He gave his mom a good hug and told her it would be ok,he opened the door and walked out

Izuku:Man,how long is my hair gonna look like this?!

Literally after five minutes of walking,his hair exploded,it had gone back to looking as if a tornado had run through it

Izuku:There we go! Good as new

While he was walking he started thinking,about school,one for all,but most importantly,Kacchan

Izuku:Ma-Maybe we won't have the same class! Ye-yeah it'll be ok!

Izuku held his head up and gave a huge smile!

Izuku:HA HA HA

Finally He made it to the gates of U.A

Izuku in mind:Ok,I've been waiting for this my whole life! I can do this,besides I don't care if Kacchan is mad! I have a quirk now!

He only got a couple feet onto the grounds before he heard this

Kacchan:DEKU YOU DAMN NERD!

He Stopped the minute he heard those words,a chill ran up his spine

Izuku:K-K-Kacchan!

When he finally turned around Kacchan was standing five feet from him,he had thrown his stuff down,Izuku knew that meant Kacchan was getting ready to fight

Izuku in mind:What do I do?! I can't use my quirk yet,I can't control it...like All might said "Right now you can either give 100% or none" But if I give it 100%,it could kill him...

Kacchan:DEKU YOU B*!

Izuku:K-Kacchan what did I do?!

Kacchan:DEKU HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN,YOU CHEATED DIDN'T YOU?!

Izuku:K-Kacchan No! I swear I didn't!

Kacchan:I DON'T BELIEVE YOU NERD!

A sly grin formed on Kacchan's face,

Kacchan:But hey,we go way back,so I'll give you a five second head start!

Izuku:H-HUH!?

Kacchan:Five

Izuku:Kacchan no!

Kacchan:Four...Izuku:

Kacchan!

Kacchan:THREE!

Izuku:AUGH!

Kacchan:TWO,ONE!YOU BETTER RUN YOU DAMN NERD

And that's what he did,He didn't think Kacchan would actually beat him up at a school like U.A but he was so wrongIzuku ran past students and teachers of course apologizing every time he bumped into one of them,but every time he looked back,All he could see were a pair of eyes,Red terrifying rage filled eyes

Izuku in mind:What am i gonna do! I feels like I've been running for miles

Izuku stopped running,what happened then wasn't goodIzuku in mind:N-NO Dead end! I'm gonna die I'm gonna die I'm gonna die!

Kacchan:OH DEKU!

Izuku turned around but he wasn't afraid,no that fear turned into a much worse feeling,Sadness,Anger,And hatred

Kacchan:Aww, What's wrong DEKU?! WANT YOUR MOMMY

Kacchan took one more step and then Izuku looked him straight in the eyes,his eyes were filled with rage,sadness,hatred,And fear

Izuku:JUST DO IT!

Kacchan:The hell?

Izuku:I'M SO TIRED OF RUNNING AND HIDING!,SO JUST DO IT!KNOCK THE CRAP OUT OF ME! JUST...Just get it over with...

Izuku started to cry,he was ashamed that he had let Kacchan torment him all those years...And even with a quirk he still couldn't do one thing about it

Kacchan:Ha!OK NERD WHATEVER YOU SAY!

Kacchan raised his hand up,as it started to ignite he walked closer to Izuku

Izuku in mind:P-please someone Help me!

Just as Kacchan was about to blow Izuku's face off,A stranger grabbed him by the shoulder

???: Excuse me...?

Izuku opened his eyes,he looked up and saw Kacchan of course...but when he looked at Kacchan's shoulder,it had ice forming on it, he decided not to look anymore,he didn't know if this guy was like Kacchan,or worse

Kacchan:What the HELL are you doing to my shoulder?!

???:Not important,now what is going on here?Kacchan:NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS

???:ok then I'll ask you friend...

???:Excuse me,would you mind telling me what's going on?

Izuku was about to speak but Kacchan interrupted him

Kacchan:DEKU YOU BETTER KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT OR SO HELP ME!

Izuku let out a faint whimper

Izuku:Mhm!

???:Oh I see,it's one of those situations...

The ice on Kacchan's shoulder had started to spread even more

Kacchan:HEY STOP THAT!

???:Sure,but only if you walk away...

Kacchan:HELL NO!

???:Fine,you'll end up leaving anyway

The ice had now spread to Most of Kacchan's chest and arm

Kacchan:OK! JUST GET THE HELL OFF ME! ???:Good choice!

The ice then started to thawIzuku has gotten as far as he could,he sat against the wall and stuck his head in his knees not knowing what to expect Kacchan pushed the strangers hand off and started to walk away

Kacchan:Tch damn nerd,I'll get him next time

???:SighThe stranger walked over to Izuku,who was now cornered like a wild animal

The stranger crouched down

Izuku didn't stick his head up,but he opened one eye,All he saw was red and white hair

???:hey,are you ok?

Izuku:Y-your not gonna beat me up a-are you!

The stranger laughed

???:look if I wanted to beat you up,Do you really think I'd be asking you if you were ok?

Izuku blushed a little,mostly out of embarrassment

The stranger stood up

???:here

He had put his hand out

Izuku didn't know if he should trust him,but he had gotten Kacchan to stop,so he couldn't be that bad

Izuku took his hand

When he finally opened his eyes he saw not really a man,but another student,he had red and white hair that was split down the middle,a very serious but gentle face,two different color eyes,one a serious but soft gray,and the other a piercing ice blue,And then there was a huge scar nearly covering the whole right side of his face

Izuku:T-Thank you...

???:There's no need to thank me,nobody deserves to be treated like that...

When he said that Izuku noticed that he had changed,he seemed sad,and a little worried

Izuku:I'm Izuku,Izuku Midoriya,nice to meet you!

The stranger looked back at him,but this time he didn't seem as sad, Izuku couldn't tell but he thought he saw him smile

???:Shoto,Shoto Todoroki,Nice to meet you too Midoriya


End file.
